We All Deal in Our Own Way
by TayTa1895
Summary: Kate has moved back to her apartment after the apparent death of her fiance, Richard Castle. She has been placed on mandatory leave due to over working herself, and is all around spinning out of control.
1. The Never Ending Dance

Well you guys, I know I haven't written in a long time. Even after I said I would. And for that I am sorry. I have been so caught up in school things that I have let my time slip away. Here it is almost summer and I have let you all down. Well, it is time to fix that. This is just a little drabble on what I would like to see happen in season 7.

Kate was reclined back on her couch, flipping through her personal copy of Deadly Heat for what seemed like the billionth time.

She was far beyond the point of killing to have him back. However, when offered by Martha, she couldn't bring herself to stay in the loft. Although she would have and still would love for nothing more than him to come sweeping in the door and hold her, she couldn't face the pain of staying in that place. Not when, deep down inside of her, she knew that she was the reason he was gone. Not when she knew that if it hadn't been for her that he would be at home now with his mother and daughter. Alexis and Martha both still tried to look after Kate, but she couldn't handle seeing the hurt in their eyes. She had taken away one thing that they both needed.

That they all needed.

It had taken everything in her not to be like her father and throw herself into a bottle of whiskey. She knew too well that it would do nothing good, so she did the next best thing. She threw herself into her work. Into proving that his death was staged and that somebody had kidnapped him. Someone that wanted to get even with her. Lord knows she had pissed off enough people in the last few years for it to have been true. But no matter what angle she looked from, it appeared to just be an accident. She never stopped though. Kate kept on until she had worked herself nearly to death. She had lost twenty pounds, all but refused to eat, withdrew herself from her friends, and began to become agitated if anyone tried to help her.

She didn't mean to snap on her friends. But she was tired of hearing how she was wrong. How she needed to accept the fact that he was gone. She knew she had to keep looking, because it was like he had told her the day before he disappeared. What's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. But it had been six months since then, and she was pretty sure that her life was not meant to be a love story, but a tragedy.

As she skimmed through the pages, her phone buzzed. Without thinking she pulled it out an answered. "Yea?"

Alexis answered on the other end, voice shaking a little. "Hey, Kate, it's me. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the loft for lunch. I wanted to talk to you."

Kate was about to decline when she looked down habitually to the book again. She had unknowingly landed on the dedication. She read it silently, smiling for the first time in a while.

_To KB: May the dance never end and the music never stop._

She took a deep breath and answered on the exhale. "Sure Alexis. Not like I'm busy. I'll be over in about an hour."

"Thanks Kate. I'll see you soon."

When she hung up, Alexis looked over to Ryan. "Tell me again, why do you guys need to get in her place?"

Ryan looked over to Javier for a second, who nodded in silent agreement, before answering. "Alexis, I know we have kept you and Martha in the dark for a while but we are sure now that your dad is not dead. We think it was 3XK again and if it was he would have left something at Kate's. However, if we tell her, then she will drive herself insane trying to find what she has missed. Her place needs a new set of eyes to look over it."

Alexis simply nodded, taking in all of the information.

Javier then stepped up. "Look, I know this is hard Alexis, but you can't tell her anything. We are going to get your dad back, and then maybe he can bring her back. She is lost and we are afraid if she thinks she missed something that nothing will bring her back."

Alexis nodded and walked them to the door. "I will keep her here and keep your secret. Bring my dad back though. And fast."

Both of the detectives smiled wearily before giving the red head a hug and leaving. She shut the door behind them and rested back against it. She knew that Kate thought she had brought a curse on their family and she just hoped that they were able to get her dad back before Kate let the guilt eat her alive.


	2. The Mother?

**I have received quite a few happy responses to this story, so I figured I would post another chapter.**

**P.S. Reviews make me super happy and get the chapters churned out faster.**

**Now on to the story**

Kate looked down at herself. Her clothes were clean and didn't seem to hang from her to severely. Although, these were clothes that used to fit her quite snuggly. After a brief moment, she knocked lightly on the large wooden door. Within seconds, it was swung open by the vibrant, young read head.

Alexis pulled Kate into a hug as soon as she saw her. It broke her heart when she felt how thin Kate had become. However, she had to let it go for the time being. She had work to do. "Kate, you made it."

Kate nodded, looking around. "Yea, sorry I am a bit late. Traffic was horrible."

Alexis smiled and shook her head. "No, no. It's fine. I'm just glad that you came. Wine?"

Kate thought for a moment then shook her head. "No thank you. I don't really feel like drinking."

Alexis tried to contain her sigh as she headed toward the kitchen. "Okay. Well come on. I fixed some pork carnitas. Spanish cuisine okay with you?"

Nodding in agreement, Kate sat at the counter. "Yes, that sounds fine. So how're you and Martha doing?"

Alexis placed a plate down in front of Kate that had two carnitas on it, and a glass of water, before getting the same for herself. "Gran is doing well. Been working a lot. Shopping even more than that."

Kate smiled at the idea. "Yea, that sounds about right. But I asked how both of you were. How are you, Alexis? Honestly."

Alexis looked down at her plate, studying it. "Um, yea I am good too. Just been keeping busy." That wasn't an entire lie, but Alexis still felt like crap for it. "It gets a little lonely here though. Wish you had come back."

Kate took a bite of her carnita, not able to look up at her. "Alexis, you know I can't. As much as I love you and Martha both, I can't do that. It would hurt too much."

Looking up from her plate, Alexis can see the pain that has etched permanent lines in her face. Not enough so that she looked older, but to someone that is used to her, it was very obvious. Alexis hated this. Maybe if Kate knew, then she would smile. Eat even. She had to tell her. "Kate, there is something…"

She was cut off by Meredith barging in the door. "My baby girl! I came as soon as I could." When she saw Kate, she became very agitated. "What is she doing here? She doesn't belong here anymore. It's her fault!"

Kate stood and started toward Meredith. The only thing that stopped her was Alexis grabbing her wrist. "Meredith, you have no right here. He was my fiancé. The two of you were divorced!"

Alexis cringes at the two older women screaming. "Mom, you need to leave. I invited Kate here. This was and is her home."

Meredith laughed sarcastically at Alexis. "Please, Darling. She is just someone who tricked your father. I am your mother."

Although she knew it wasn't her place, the anger in Kate rose up to a point that she could no longer take it. She pulled her arm from Alexis' grip and started toward Meredith. "Mother! You don't even know the meaning of the word. Let me inform you a little. It is not the person who has you; it is the person that raises you! And you were never here for Alexis. The only time you have ever come around is when you think you have a chance of getting with Rick. And now that he is gone you have come to mooch off of your daughter, because you know that is who he would leave his things to." Kate slaps Meredith hard, making her fall a step back, but quickly regain her composure. "And another thing! I never tricked Castle! I loved him, no; LOVE him with all of my heart. Something you would never understand since you don't have one. You heartless bitch! Get out of this house now! Before I have you arrested for trespassing!"

Alexis stood in awe as Kate had steadily walked her mother backwards until she had slapped her, at which point her mother had moved back even faster. She didn't even say goodbye to Alexis before bolting out the door, slamming it behind herself.

Kate's entire body slouched forward after the door shut, obviously drained. Alexis stepped more swiftly and hugged her. She went rigged for a brief second then welcomed the girl into her arms, tears now running down her face slowly. "Alexis, I'm so sorry. I had no right but she just makes me so angry."

Alexis let the older woman go and led her to sit on the couch. "Kate you have nothing to apologize for. You were right. She has never really tried to be there for me. Thank you actually. I couldn't have stood up to her like that. Kate… I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable, but you have always been more of a motherly figure to me than her. I just want to thank you for that."

Kate smiled at the young red head. "Thank you, Alexis. I take that as a compliment."

The two sat talking on the couch for hours.

Little did either of them know a large piece of information to the investigation had been found at Kate's apartment, and with that information, the location of one live Richard Castle.


	3. The Mystery Map

**Hey there you amazing reader you. Yes, you! You are an amazing person and I hope you know how awesome you are. Special Loveballs go out just to you! **

**SO, I'm thinking that this will end up being either a 5 or 10 chapter story. Most likely 5. For those of you reading the high school experience, I'm unhappy with it, so may not be back to it for a while. The vibe just isn't there. However, my muse is screaming loud and clear for this story, so without further ado, here is chapter 3. **

Ryan sat at his desk, deep in thought, when Kate walked in. When he looked up and saw her, he thought he would be sick. It had been almost two weeks since she had been asked to go on leave, and she apparently hadn't been treating herself any better than before. Her clothes were hanging off her as if they were on hangers in a closet. She smiled at him when they made eye contact, but he could tell how hollow of a smile it was. She was almost like a robot. "Hey Beckett."

She sat down in Esposito's seat, and turned toward Ryan. "Hey. So I need a favor Kevin."

He could see Espo behind her, motioning for him to come. Quickly. "Um, sure. Whatcha need Beckett?"

She could tell he was a bit distracted, but she was unaware of why, so she continued. "I need a protective detail put on Alexis."

Ryan froze, giving her his full attention. "Why, has she been threatened or something?"

Kate pressed her lips into a thin line. "Not really. Meredith is after money for some reason though, and I just want to be safe."

Containing a sigh of relief, he nodded. "Sure thing Beckett. Happy to. Anything else ya need? Not to rush you off or anything, but we are sort of working a case."

This piqued her interest. "Oh, what's going on?"

Ryan squirmed a bit in his seat. "Oh nothing. Just, um, a hit and run. But you know, have to give each one equal effort."

She nodded and stood. "Well I guess I'll go. Hey, any idea when the captain will lift my 'leave'?"

He shook his head and stood as well. "No. Sorry Beckett. Wish I could help. Well, see ya."

She watched as he scurried off down the hall. There she saw Esposito meet him. "Normal hit and run my ass." She skimmed over a couple of files on his desk, seeing a map of New Jersey with random writing and circles on it. Then she saw the name at the top of the map. Richard Castle.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but it was no use. She could feel her heart beginning to race. Under normal conditions, this wouldn't have bothered Kate, but in her weakened state, she had to sit back down in Javier's chair, trying to take deep breaths, to no avail.

She nearly had a heart attack when she felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind her. "Detective Beckett, my office. Now."

Kate made her way into Captain Gates office, and then happily sat down in one of her chairs.

"You know you were looking at confidential information there Detective." Gates looked over her, concerned. "And you haven't been eating."

"Captain, no offense, but screw confidentiality. I saw his name. Why? What is going on?"

Gates sat down in her chair across from Kate and sighed. "There is no good use in telling you and getting your hopes up. Especially if it doesn't end well."

Kate jumped up from the chair angrily. "Screw my hopes! I want to know why you have his name on that map! And where were Ryan and Espo off to in such a hurry. I am not stupid enough to believe his little story. Just tell me the truth!"

Gates looked over Kate for a moment before nodding. "I suppose you should know then. You were right, Detective. Mr. Castle is still alive. It has come to our attention that Jerry Tyson is still alive, and abducted Mr. Castle, faking his death to throw us off. We have located him and have our top group of officers on their way to retrieve him. Lead by Detective Ryan and Detective Esposito, with Doctor Parish going along in case Mr. Castle sustained any injuries."

Kate opened the Captain's door. "Take me, or, I will go myself. I got a close enough look at that map that I can manage."

Captain Gates stood, walking out from behind her desk, towards Kate. "Detective I remind you that you are on leave and are at this precinct as a visitor."

Kate let the door go and stood facing Gates. "And I remind you that he is my fiancé, and I am going. Either you take me, or arrest me. Because I am going."

Gates stood thinking this over for a second before walking to the door. "Let's go."


	4. The Shot Heard 'Round the Warehouse

**Hello Lovetts! **

**I hope you all are doing well. So apparently this message is coming through, so I will say it again….I love to hear from you guys. Really. And it doesn't have to be a review. I would like for it to be, but it doesn't have to be. I also love private messages. Anyways, on to the story, cause we all know that's why you all are really here…. lol Loveballs to all of you dearies**

Kate was anxiously biting at her nail as she rode shotgun in Captain Gates car. It was a bad habit that she had broken years ago, but apparently it had returned. Gates had given her the map, already knowing where she had to go, so Kate had been studying it diligently. She didn't know her way around Jersey, but she knew she could get to where Castle was supposed to be if Gates tried to trick her, or keep her from it. She had always respected her authorities, well, at least since she had become a cop. However, this time was different and she was pretty sure everyone involved knew.

She had removed her engagement ring the day he had been kidnapped, placing it on her necklace with her mother's ring. It had stayed there and she could feel its weight against her chest now, seeming heavy as a ton of bricks.

Lifting the necklace over her head, she looked down to study the two rings in her hands. They looked so similar, yet so different, in a way only Castle could have managed to find.

"Kate, think positive thoughts."

She jumped at the sound of Gates' voice, obviously on edge. "Easier said than done, Sir. This is the second time I have come so close to losing Castle because of Tyson. It will be the last."

Gates didn't seem to have anything to say for a moment; however, after a few minutes, she seemed to find the right words. "Katherine, I know I have always been hard on you, and I know that I have never seemed particularly fond of Mister Castle, but it isn't because I have a problem with either of you. Although, he does find ways to get on my nerves that I did not know possible. It's because I know how great you could be. You have such enormous potential, Detective, amazing potential. And I know that you love this man now, but I didn't for a long time, and he seemed to be holding you back. You see, now I do realize though, that he is what makes you the best detective in my precinct. You need an outlet that is fun and carefree, and his foolishness provides you with that. I will do my best to get him back to you, if you can do me one favor. Open the glove box and take what is inside of it."

Kate slipped her necklace back on before wiping her eyes and doing as requested.

The sound that Gates heard was somewhere between a sob and a laugh. "Well Detective, will you take them?"

Kate nodded silently, fighting back the tears that threatened at her eyes. She then withdrew her gun and badge from the glove box, putting her badge on her hip and holding her gun in her hands.

"Good. And one more thing." Gates pulled over at a large warehouse, surrounded by squad cars with flashing lights. "Detective Beckett, if you see Mister Jerry Tyson, or his accomplice, you shoot to kill. And that never leaves this car."

Unfastening her seatbelt, Kate looked up to Gates, smiling. "Yes, Sir."

Ryan and Esposito were both at Captain Gates' car before they realized that Kate was with her. They noticed as she stepped out of the passenger side. "Let's go get my fiancé back."

Ryan seemed dumbstruck for a moment, however, Esposito simply nodded. "You got it boss. Let's go."

Kate offered a curt nod before heading towards the warehouse. "Update me. Fast."

Ryan had sped forward, as to not be left behind, and was the one to speak up first. "We have shut off the lower half so he has no option to get out. We haven't had an eye on either Tyson or Neiman, though we have no proof that Doctor Neiman is even involved in this."

"She's involved." Kate interrupted.

"Yea, well, anyway, we are about to enter the top floor, where we believe that Tyson, Castle, and possibly Neiman are all at." Ryan concluded.

She stopped, looking over Ryan and Esposito. "What proof do we even have that Castle is here? Besides your original map that had this location circled?" The two men looked at each other nervously, which just made Kate more agitated. "Well? We can't just be going in blind here you guys. What else is there?"

Ryan shifted on his feet for a second before pulling out an envelope from his pocket. "Well, we found this. It, um… it was in your apartment. Technically it was in your wall, but it had been cut open and the letter slipped in. Dated three days ago."

Kate's eyes grew large as she pulled the envelope away top look at it. "Three days? Wait, you mean when I was over at Castle's with Alexis. You made her invite me, didn't you?"

Esposito came to the rescue of his partner on this one. "Chica, you know that sometimes a case needs a new set of eyes. It was the same thing. We were just trying to save you the stress in case there wasn't anything there. We were trying to protect you."

She turned away from them, pulling the envelope open. "I didn't need protection. I needed a lead." With that she walked off, taking a moment to read the letter.

* * *

" May 15, 2014,

"Has anyoNe ever written anything for you?

In all your darkest hours havE you ever heard

me sing? Listen to me now. You know I'd

rather be alone,than be without you, don't

you knoW…"

My dearest Kate,

I am not sure why Tyson is allowing me to

write you this letter. I am Joyfully grateful for it though.

Kate, I would write a million lettErs to you, if it

would take away your pain. I have an idea of where I

am at, but I assume either Tyson or Neiman will Read

this before I send it, so this is it. If I have one regret, Kate,

it's that I never Saw you on our wedding day. You know how

much I truly love you KatE and, if dreams and prayers do come

true, this is just another obstacle in our fairY tale. I hope that

doesn't sound too quixotic.

Until Tomorrow, Detective Beckett,

RICK"

* * *

Kate folded the letter up and stuffed it in her pocket, brushing past both Ryan and Esposito as she made her way toward the warehouse. Unclipping her gun, she pulled it out and had it aimed as she made her way into the building. The others followed in behind her, guns also pulled out, ready to shoot. She ran up the stairs of the old warehouse with ease, feeling the rings bounce against her chest with each step, urging her on even more.

As she swung open the second story door, she was greeted by the hanging body of Doctor Neiman. She brushed past it, leaving it for the men following behind her. She had her gun up, ready to shoot, even as she ran up the stairs to the third floor. When she swung open that door, she froze. Kate knew that this had to be where Castle was. She could feel it.

When she rounded the corner, all the air rushed from her lungs at the sight of Jerry Tyson, grinning at her while holding a gun to an unconscious Castle's temple. "Well, well Kate. I wasn't sure you would ever get here. I must say, you seem to have lost a few pounds, and not in a good way. Now why don't you put that gun down before I make it where your sweet fiancé never opens his eyes again."

Bile rose up in Kate's throat as she placed the gun down on the floor. Giving Tyson control literally made her sick and most surely sealed her and Castle's fate. The others wouldn't be up for a few minutes, due to the body of Neiman, just as Tyson must have planned it. "You knew he put hints in that letter didn't you? You wanted us both here."

Tyson grinned, shrugging slightly. "What can I say, nothing is better than the fear the two of you get from the other's impending death. It's better than any kill I have ever done, by far. Even better than when he told you my plans for killing him in jail, and you knowing that you couldn't have stopped it for the rest of your life. It's better because now you will get to see him die, then I can enjoy that, until time to kill you."

Kate, mulled over everything he was saying, trying to buy time. "What about Neiman? Was she just a pawn in all of this? Someone to get in our way?"

He rolled his eyes, switching the hand his gun was in. "Yes and no. You see that little jump I took after Castle shot me required some repair work. I remembered the dim-witted doctor from jail that liked me, so I took advantage of the situation. Plus, she was great in bed. Although, not as good as you seem to be, from what I have seen."

A chill ran down her back at the fact that she knew he wasn't lying. She knew he most likely had seen her and Castle making love. It made her feel tainted. Dirty even. "So what? You get to enjoy my pain for about ten seconds before my friends come up here and shoot you? Not too good of a plan there, Tyson."

He laughed at this. "Oh well Have to take my joys where I can find them. Now, say goodbye to your beloved Castle, because it's time both of you pay."

Kate jumped forward as she heard the gun ring out, not caring if Tyson killed her, or what happened. Not seeing the truth right in front of her eyes.

**So I had promised that I would get this posted last night, however, something is going on with my account. I could not post until 3:33 this morning. Sorry you guys. I will get another chapter churned out of Isolation and hopefully this story as well before tonight. Loveballs to all of you nerds!**


	5. You Can't Win Them All

**So after the long suspenseful wait, here it is, Lovetts! The chapter everyone has been waiting for….the chapter where Castle dies. Yup, you heard it here first. He dies. Sorry…not sorry. **

When Kate had jumped, she wasn't sure what she had expected. Whether she was thinking that she honestly had a chance at saving Castle or if she was hoping that Tyson would somehow manage to hit her too. She was just tired of all of the pain. It was time for it to be finished.

This is not what she expected though. Or what she wanted. He was supposed to be hers. She was supposed to get him in time. But she didn't. She had failed. She would never get her happy ending. It all seemed to be going black, but she didn't care anymore. She felt the blood on her hands; she knew she would never see him again.

* * *

Kate was carried down stairs to one of the many ambulances, having hit her head when she jumped. She had been lying there, being checked on by the EMS workers when Lanie walked up. "Yea, George? I'm gonna need some alone time with my girl here." The man, George, nodded respectfully and left the two women to themselves. "Kate, Honey?"

She looked up at Lanie with tear filled eyes. "I failed Lanie. I was supposed to get to him. It was supposed to be me not him."

Lanie smiled, helping her friend to sit up. "No honey. You have it all wrong. Castle is okay."

Kate jerked as if she had been shot. "What?"

Lanie laughed a little, tearing up at the same time. "Yes, girl. Javi shot Tyson just as he was going to shoot Castle. We have Castle over in a separate ambulance, waking up from the many drugs Tyson had him under." Monitors in the ambulance started to sound off alarms as Kate began taking the I.V.'s and other tubes from her arms. Lanie grabbed her arms, calming her down. "Easy. Let me help you."

After Lanie had helped pull the rest out, causing minimal damage to Kate's already damaged arms, Kate ran over to the ambulance that Esposito was at, finding a very groggy Castle trying to sit up inside. "Castle!" Kate jumped in, past the EMS worker, and hugged him, dropping to her knees beside him. She began whispering in his ear. "Castle… I'm so sorry babe. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Castle had stopped trying to get up at this point, instead used his strength to move his hand over onto Kate's back. "Shhh, I…mi..missed…our…wedd..wedd..ing."

Kate curled into Castle's side, actually sitting under him, with her face resting at his shoulder. She looked up at him, brushing away a stray hair that had fallen from his normally manicured hair. "Castle, be quiet babe. You need to reserve energy. Okay, just relax for now." He let out a long sigh but seemed to go to sleep. Kate looked up to Esposito. "Espo, I owe you."

He shook his head, kicking at a rock on the ground. "You don't owe me anything. Consider us even, since we made little Castle lie to you. Which reminds me; I better go call and tell her."

She nodded in agreement and rested her head back against Castle's shoulder, closing her eyes. They could all use some well deserved rest, because he was finally back.

* * *

The EMS had not been thrilled with Kate being in the ambulance with them, but had agreed when Kate pulled her gun out and told him that she wouldn't leave. Castle had woken up for a few seconds once before arriving to the hospital but was out again once they were there. Kate walked up to the room they placed Castle in, but had to leave to be checked on herself. Once escorted to her own room, Kate was greeted by a doctor. "Hello Mrs. Katherine. I'm going to need some blood, but that should be it. Just a test to make sure that your blood counts are all normal."

Kate nodded, sitting on one of the provided chairs. "That's fine. I just need to hurry up and get back to my fiancés room."

The doctor smiled, making conversation as he cleaned a spot on her arm to draw blood. "So you are the lucky fiancé of Mister Castle? That's nice. He had quite a few chemical imbalances in his body. The men that ran tests on him on the way here said that you were a bit violent though. You do know we wouldn't try to hurt either of, don't you?"

Clenching her arm, Kate prepared for the stick from the needle. "No offense, but I have been living for the past 6 months with everyone telling me that he was dead. I don't enjoy being in here now. I don't really want to think about this right now either. So, if we could just do this that would be great."

The doctor accepted her statement and didn't say another word until he went to leave. "Mrs. Beckett, it will get better." And before she could respond he was gone.

* * *

Kate made her way back down to Castle's room, where Martha and Alexis were waiting. They both took turns hugging her and apologizing for not having believed her. However, noticing how little she responded, they both said that they would go so that she could rest. Kate mustered as much politeness as she could into thanking them and hugging them both again before they walked out. She then sat down in the chair closest to his bed and rested her head against the blankets, intertwining her fingers with his. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, her hand was receiving a light squeeze and she heard the voice she was sure she had heard for the last time, six months ago. "Hey."

She lifted up her head and almost sobbed when she saw the sky blue eyes meet hers. "Castle, hey."

He smiled, pulling their hands up to kiss hers. "I had the strangest dream and you were there. It was our wedding day, but the craziest thing happened. You were already married."

Laughing lightly, she smiled a watery smile. "I'm so sorry, Castle. This wasn't supposed to be this hard."

He squeezed her hand, drawing her eyes back up to him. "Remember, the hardest things in life are the things most worth doing."

She laughed at this, and moved up from her chair to sit on the bed next to him. "It would be great if you could stop spouting wisdom at me from hospital beds. Paula may make you start writing from them if she hears it."

"Kate, I won't be writing another book."

She looks down at him, her hand freezing on its way up to his cheek. "What?"

Laughing, he takes her hand, kissing her palm. "I just mean until after the wedding. I won't put it off any longer. When I get out of here, we are going to go get married. I won't make you wait another day after that. Then, when we get back from the honeymoon, I will start back. But, Kate, I need you to get better." She went to interrupt him, but he stops her. "No, now I'm serious Kate. I have a simple chemical mess up from weird shots that Tyson gave me. You are seriously sick. And I love you and want you back healthy again. I am not pushing you to go be crazy and exercise and do that weird running stuff you like to do, just get better. Because we both know that you haven't been taking care of yourself since I was away. I need you to now, until they release me from this starched prison and I can do it again. Okay?"

Kate took his hand, pulling up off of the bed to stand over him. I will do that if you can do me a favor."

He nodded, waiting.

She smiled and lowered herself down to her knee, making her face at his level. "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, will you marry me?"

A smile split his face as he pulled her to him, with his free hand, and kissed her lovingly. They were caught in the kiss for a moment, until his heart monitor started to alarm. He then let her go, smiling again when he did. "Yes, Katherine Houghton Beckett, I would love to marry you."

**So maybe I lied a bit you guys, and I am sorry. But I think it was worth it in the end. Don't you guys? Tell me how you felt good/bad in the reviews. Loveballs go out to all of you crazies. I may write one more chapter to this, or I may not. Depends on reviews. If I get twenty reviews for this story in the next 22 hours, I will post a new chapter. And trust me, you guys really want this chapter. **


End file.
